


Slime Inflation

by worthless_writing_whxre (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/worthless_writing_whxre
Summary: Short story in 2nd person. Afab reader. Slime inflation.





	Slime Inflation

You can feel nothing but the slime that surrounds your body, it's gently touch helping you relax. You barely squirm as a small tendril works it's way into your ass, and soon another works it's way between the hot folds of your wet pussy. Your moans are cut off by the slime in your mouth, forcing itself down your throat.

The huge slime monster gradually gets smaller, but you do the opposite. You swell, bigger and bigger, until you feel like you might pop. Then, there is a soft bubbling sound from your body, and suddenly you no longer feel full.

The fact that your body is so heavy that you can no longer move is insignificant. The fact that you no longer have a neck thanks to the multitude of chins is insignificant. The fact that you can no longer move your fingers and toes is insignificant. In fact, the only thing that matters is how big you are, how full you are. The slime is almost all gone. How did that happen?

As a sphere, it was almost 50 metres in diameter.

Ah, that's what happened.

It found a new home.

Inside you, the greedy little pig now stuffed to the brim. 

You struggle to sit up, ending up red faced and panting, your more than chubby cheeks red with exertion. Your belly feels so heavy, so swollen. And it is. All your insides and stuffed. 

The slime being rubs against all your sensitive spots, bringing you quickly to your climax, but it doesn't stop. You are lost in the bliss. You roll onto your front, as it seems to be leading you too, twitching and trembling, lost to pleasure.

You come again, and again, and again. It keeps going. Most of the slime is now absorbed. You are nothing but a fat blimp. Your belly pools in front of you, your legs long gone. 

But then you see it. The bright pink mass making it's way towards you. You panic, not thinking you can take anymore. Then you lose it as it slips below your massive belly. You don't lose it for long, however, as it slowly works it's way inside you. 

You climax again. And again. And again. Lost in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have a request!
> 
> Tumblr: writing-whxre , send me a message!!


End file.
